Phineas y Ferb: la Grieta
by Amy Rose 7-Eli la eriza
Summary: Ferb y Perry se pierden varios días y cuando por fin regresan encuentran Danville hecho trizas y bajo el gobierno de Heinz Doofenshmirtz, se lanzan a la acción buscando sobrevivientes, respuestas y hullendo para no ser capturados. Fic mas votado.
1. Danville en Ruinas

Hola hola, soy yo volviendo al ataque, pues dado a que mi nueva locura "La grieta" fue la que mas votos tubo empezaré con esa, no se preocupen, haré de a poquito todos los fanfics que me propuse a escribir.

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son exclusivamente de Disney Channel y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Phineas y Ferb: la grieta

**Capítulo 1: Danville en ruinas**

Ferb y Perry hace aproximadamente dos días habían caído en una grieta que habían encontrado un día explorando el bosque con la tropa Fireside y su inseparable hermano Phineas, al caer en la grieta habían descubierto toda una civilización subterránea de seres desarrollados totalmente en cuanto a tecnología se refería, Ferb y Perry sabían que estaban teniendo todo un privilegio... pero ambos sabían que algo les faltaba. A Ferb, le faltaba la compañía de su hermano, que sospechaba que se encontraba en esos mismos momentos ingeniando una forma de sacarlos de ahí, el poder ver a la muchacha de la cual por accidente había acabado enamorado, cuyo nombre no era otro que Vanessa, sus padres, su hermana, sus amigos. A Perry por su parte, le hacían falta sus amigos de la agencia, su Némesis, su amo Phineas al que quería con todo su corazón y al que había visto crecer desde tan tierna edad, ambos sabían que debían volver.

A pesar de lo antes ya mencionado, se aclara que Perry aun sigue comportándose como el "ornitorrinco que no hace la gran cosa", y es que después de todo aun sigue teniendo que ocultarle a su querido amo la verdad detrás de su inocente rostro de mamífero semiacuatico, así que ambos, con ayuda de una nativa de la misma "colonia" como se auto denominaban los seres les intentó ayudar y al cumplir la semana Perry y Ferb estaban a mitad de camino de volver a la superficie con aquellos a los que amaban.

-solo un poco más –murmuró Ferb para sí mismo, aun cuando llevara su gesto inexpresivo grabado en la cara su tono de voz denotaba un cierto grado de emoción, Perry tampoco podía ocultar su felicidad de volver a casa, pues su reloj había terminado estropeado al caer y llevaba aun una seña en la piel que significaba que se habría hecho una herida con las rocas del precipicio, después de horas de navegación, con un equipo especial que la chica les habría facilitado, vieron una luz opaca al final, Ferb sonrió y Perry hizo lo mismo cuidando que su amo no le viera y entonces por fin pudieron salir a la superficie, pero algo los dejó sin palabras

-¿Pero que...? –preguntó Ferb pasmado de la sorpresa, Perry estaba en la misma situación, el bosque entero había desaparecido totalmente, esto les facilitaba en parte la vista y lograron divisar la ciudad, pero no pudieron creer el estado en el que esta estaba, empezaron a correr hacia allá. Una vez llegado a la ciudad lo que vieron los dejó aterrados a ambos, unas calles tenían los edificios totalmente colapsados, otros lados tenían unas vigas de las que colgaban, lo que a simple vista se diría que marionetas, pero eran cuerpos, otras paredes tenían manchas rojas y en el piso, Ferb pudo hallar, a pesar suyo, un juguete de un auto rojo a radio control totalmente incinerado, Perry se apartó un poco de Ferb y miró que las tiendas de mascotas estaban quemadas y otras derrumbadas, al dirigir su mirada a los escombros vio enganchada a un alambre una fédora exactamente igual a la suya, lo que solo podía significar que uno de sus camaradas había intentado luchar y habría caído

-¡Perry! –llamó Ferb, Perry miró con mucha tristeza la fédora y dio media vuelta no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada, Perry apareció al lado de Ferb, este lo miró y suspiró tranquilo, caminó hacia el centro de la ciudad donde pudieron encontrar un gran monumento, ambos se acercaron e intentaron leer la placa pero estaba demasiado sucia para distinguir lo que decía, Ferb se acercó y con la mano sacó el polvo de la placa a la par que empezaba a leer, para sorpresa del ornitorrinco, algo que jamás esperó ni quería oír

-"_Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, emperador y monarca absoluto de Doofville_" ¿quién es el tal Doofenshmirtz? –se preguntó, cuando de pronto, para sorpresa de Ferb, alguien se lanzo sobre él, no era una persona sino un ornitorrinco que él bien conocía, se quedó sin habla al ver la expresión en el rostro del animalito, este miraba cauteloso y rabioso hacia la izquierda, Ferb giró la mirada hacia allá y pudo ver un robot que pasaba flotando, tenía una D en el pecho de color roja, ambos esperaron a que se fuera para luego salir del sitio lo mas pronto posible, caminaban a través de la destrozada ciudad con cautela hasta llegar a Mapple Drive, una vez ahí recibieron otra desagradable sorpresa

-no... no puede ser –dijo Ferb con una expresión de clara desesperación, terror y angustia, su hogar estaba totalmente destrozado y las casas vecinas también como lo son Isabella y la de Irving, aunque no deseaba entrar sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo por lo cual decidió que era ahora o nunca. Entró por la puerta principal y empezó a mirar lo que estaba a su alrededor, Ferb se sentía atemorizado por vez primera y al mismo tiempo devastado y hecho trizas por dentro, miró al suelo y sus pocas fuerzas se desvanecieron, cayendo de rodillas, era un charco de sangre mezclado, probablemente, con agua de lluvia, aparentemente la sangre ya estaba seca pero al llover y entrar agua por el destrozado techo se habría mezclado con esta

-¿cómo... como pasó todo esto? –se preguntó Ferb mirando el charco de agua mezclada con sangre, sin darse cuenta empezó a intentar evitar las ganas de llorar, lagrimas de impotencia y de profunda rabia se asomaron en sus ojos, Perry que se había mantenido al margen en todo este lapso de tiempo miró hacia la esquina inferior derecha y luego puso un rostro de decisión y se paró en dos patas poniéndose su fédora, colocó al instante una mano en el hombro de su amo y este al verlo pareció no haberse sorprendido de lo que vio, cosa que aunque aliviaba a Perry hacía despertar su curiosidad del por qué de esto, mantuvieron una pequeña charla al respecto (en la cual Perry se comunicaba con Ferb por medio de notas en un cuaderno) y tras todas las explicaciones que Perry le podía dar pasaron a otra cosa que también tenía mucha prioridad

-entonces, ¿qué hacemos? –preguntó Ferb a Perry, este se puso a pensar y escribió en un papel

-_hay muchas cosas que no me encajan aquí, es decir, conozco a Doof y él no sería capaz de algo como esto_

-¿cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó Ferb

-ha sido mi némesis por años, si hay dos cosas que eh aprendido de él durante todo este tiempo son: primera, jamás me reemplazaría como némesis ni tampoco haría nada si yo no estoy para intentar detenerlo, y segundo, Doof no es malvado, bueno tal vez un poco pero jamás a este extremo

-curiosa cuestión –comentó cortamente Ferb

-_debemos primero tratar de encontrar sobrevivientes y armar una resistencia, haremos lo que haga falta para derrocar a Doofenshmirtz, supongo que al desaparecer yo en la grieta... aunque odie admitirlo, sellé el destino de Danville_

-bueno, pues lo pasado, pasado es –comentó Ferb, al ya no tener nada mas que discutir con Perry y al ya tener trazada una meta Ferb subió a su cuarto y vio que aquí habían unas cosas que se habían conservado, entre ellas el mueble que contiene toda la ropa de él y de su hermano y parte de la cama de Phineas, el resto era ya historia (eso significa que ya no existe xD expresiones de por acá) entre su ropa buscó algo y por fin lo encontró, se puso un pantalón de color negro con una camisa a juego, una especie de comunicador con guantes negros y ya estuvo listo para la acción, al bajar no vio a Perry y eso en parte le hacía sentir vulnerable puesto que ya no tenía a nadie de sus amigos cerca cuando de repente lo vio aparecer por un costado, le hizo un par de gestos a Ferb en seña de que viniera hacia él, cosa que el niño hizo, Perry escribió algo

-_ven, vamos a mi guarida a tomar un par de cosas que necesitaremos _–Perry le señaló con el pulgar un agujero por el que, al ver que Ferb no se decidía, lo empujó para luego entrar él y que el agujero desapareciera, Ferb cayó en una silla roja sintiendo una especie de Deja vú

-este sitio me es familiar –al bajar Perry le escribió la siguiente nota

-_no me extraña, Phineas y tú se colaron hace algunas semanas a mi guarida y tomaron una de mis misiones_

-oh sí, ya lo recuerdo –murmuró Ferb, Perry le entregó algunas de sus armas que Ferb empezaba a acomodar en su cinturón y otras en una bolsa que llevaba en su cintura.

-_Mi querido amo _–escribió Perry, una sonrisa entusiasta se asomó en su rostro al ver por primera vez a su amo y amigo vestido como un verdadero agente secreto- _ahora sí que estamos listos para esto_

-entonces... –comentó Ferb seriamente, ambos, con decisión empezaron a caminar a la salida, entraron en el ascensor que Perry usa más como entrada y al entrar se giraron a la base, el ascensor, a pesar de lo destruida que estaba la guarida empezó a subir y pronto la dejaron atrás, al salir tanto Perry como Ferb empezaron a caminar no sin cierta precaución por la ciudad, miraban de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo pero aun así no veían nada, cuando de pronto algo coge del tobillo a Ferb levantándolo de cabeza, Perry se giró bruscamente y tras asombrarse puso una cara de enfado y se abalanzó contra el robot dándole una patada y luego un certero golpe, el robot para poner su atención en Perry bajó a su prisionero, tan pronto pasó esto el robot empezó a luchar contra Perry, Ferb sacudió la cabeza y luego cogió una de las armas que llevaba en su cinturón la cual era un gancho con una soga y haciéndolo girar en el aire la lanzó hacia las patas del robot y tras que esta se enganchara Ferb ágilmente corrió alrededor del robot, Perry al comprender su plan una vez que dio dos vueltas le dio una severa patada al robot haciéndolo caer, si bien Ferb prefería usar su cerebro en vez de la fuerza cualquiera de las dos siempre sería útil para él

-_gran trabajo Ferb _–escribió Perry, Ferb sonrió para variar, tras desconectar al robot Ferb empezó a hacerle algo que Perry empezó a mirar con curiosidad y un cierto interés, sabía que su amo tramaba algo pero aun no sabía que era, después de reconectar varios cables, cortar algunos, atornillar un par de tuercas Ferb cerró la tapa del panel del robot y lo reactivó, para sorpresa de Perry

-ahora puedes proceder –dijo Ferb, el robot salió del pequeño escondite en el que habrían entrado para no ser descubiertos y empezó a andar, Ferb construyó un pequeño mando con una pantalla un tanto reducida de las piezas sobrantes del robot

-_¿cuál es el objeto de poner a ese robot a funcionar? _–preguntó por medio de un papel Perry

-será nuestro espía –respondió Ferb, Perry entendió al instante lo que Ferb planeaba lograr con eso, sonrió y ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo por la ciudad, miraban de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo cuando de pronto, Ferb sintió dolor en la pierna, como si fuese un alambre envuelto en ella y a continuación de esto algo lo jaló obligándolo a caer pesadamente al suelo, dio un quejido a lo cual Perry acudió en su ayuda, hizo su chirrido de ornitorrinco al llegar con él, Ferb sabía por instinto lo que trataba de preguntarle

-mi pierna... –murmuró Ferb con algo de pesadez debido al dolor, Perry dirigió la mirada a la pierna de Ferb y pudo notar que un metal se habría incrustado en su pierna, la sangre fluía de este y pronto sonó una alarma, Perry miró el suelo en busca de lo que sea que provocó que Ferb se tropezara y pudo notar que sea lo que fuere ya no estaba, la tierra comenzó a temblar y entonces se empezó a agrietar el suelo para dejar ver una plataforma de metal con varios círculos en ella lo cual dio a entender a Perry que habían caído en una trampa, Ferb se arrastró un poco para poder girarse boca arriba pero no pudo evitar que el dolor recorriera su cuerpo debido a la herida que seguía abierta, pronto, en la plataforma aparecieron cinco robots que empezaron a rodear a ambos

-esto no va nada bien –dijo Ferb, Perry y él miraban como los robots empezaban a rodearlos a lo cual Perry se puso de forma protectora delante de su amo, Ferb como pudo intentó ponerse de pie pero la herida le impedía tan siquiera intentarlo, sin embargo con herida o no se levanto provocando de la sangre fluyera un poco mas de prisa

-_tengo... aproximadamente dos minutos antes de que el dolor se vuelva insoportable... y la hemorragia me deje inconsciente... debo aprovecharlos al máximo _–esos eran los pensamientos de Ferb, luego de eso miró a Perry que se preparaba para el combate- _ojalá que Perry no se dé cuenta que mi herida es en realidad algo seria _–este último pensar de Ferb era porque simplemente quería que, si alguno de los dos tenía que caer, fuera él en vez de su mascota, aunque sonara tonto Ferb quería por lo menos salvar la vida de alguien que es importante para él ya que no pudo estar presente para proteger a su pequeño hermano, Ferb se las jugaría todas para poder sobrevivir y salvar a su mascota, cuando vio el primer movimiento de uno de los robots rápidamente sacó del cinturón un arma y disparó hacia donde creyó que estaban las armas del robot

-¡Perry, las manos! –exclamó al instante, Perry comprendió así que dio un salto parándose sobre la mano de uno, el otro por intentar golpearlo terminó dañando el brazo de su compañero porque Perry saltó justo antes del impacto, sin embargo pronto oyeron una risa que a Perry le sonó desagradablemente familiar

-ah, pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Si es nada mas ni nada menos que Perry el ornitorrinco, ¿y quien es tu amigo esta vez? ¿un agente secreto o algo por el estilo? –cuestionó el hombre de edad madura

-¿tú eres Heinz Doofenshmirtz? –cuestionó Ferb, empezaba a jadear y las rodillas empezaban a temblarle, la hemorragia y el dolor lo estaban afectando

-correcto, soy el amo y señor de Doofville

-¡esto es Danville! ¡y te prometo que de una forma u otra vamos a derrotarte! –exclamó Ferb en el colmo de la ira, Perry miró furibundo al doctor mientras gruñía rabiosamente

-lo dice el niño cuya herida es mas grave de lo que aparenta ser, tanto como para que pase a mejor vida –comentó Doof, Perry miró a Ferb que no alegó nada, solo bajó la cabeza pero no la mirada-vaya que tierno, no se lo dijo a Perry el ornitorrinco para no preocuparlo, es patético

-y lo dice el científico loco que sabe hablar pero no luchar de frente –comentó irónico Ferb- además, ¿y qué si mi herida es grave?

-pues que morirás antes de cumplir tu promesa –comentó Doof. Para sorpresa de Perry, Ferb rió de una forma fluida, despreocupada y a la vez retadora, algo que él jamás esperó ver en su amo

-hará falta mas que esto para poder matarme –comentaba Ferb, pero aunque dijera y quisiera creer eso sabía que Doof tenía razón, ya la vista se le nublaba- _solo un minuto y todo habrá terminado para mí _–se dijo en su fuero interno con algo de rabia, pero entonces de varios lados aparecieron varios chicos que tendrían a lo sumo su misma edad o un poco mas adolescentes, estos empezaron a luchar contra los robots y hubo uno que se paró frente a Doof y dijo

-nos volvemos a ver Doof

-¡tú! –exclamó el doctor

-solo pasábamos para, tu sabes, saludarte, y como ya lo hicimos por ahora nos retiramos pero nos veremos las caras de nuevo –comentó sin dar mayores explicaciones al científico que gruñó

-¡guardias! –exclamó pero aquella figura que claramente por su voz se deducía que era una mujer se deslizó y volvió con su grupo, el cual había acabado con los robots y uno llevaba a Ferb que había caído inconsciente en su espalda, Perry iba con ellos porque había percibido que no eran malos aunque por precaución se había quitado la fédora y estaba actuando como un ornitorrinco normal, la chica lanzó unas bombas de humo y cuando este se disipó ya no estaban, Doof gruñó como nunca

-¡los dejaron escapar! Pero la próxima vez, Nicolé Johnson, tu equipo delta se irá a dormir con los peces... digo, ¡miren aquí! –señala un enorme estanque que estaba lleno de gupis, peces dorados, entre otros peces comunes- Son tan tiernos y les hace falta algo de compañía en mi enorme estanque –empieza a hacer voz tonta- ¿quién necesita compañía? ¡¿quién necesita compañía?

*por otro lado*

Ferb despertaba lentamente, sentía que todo le daba vueltas pero ya no sentía tanto dolor comparado con el que sintió durante la pelea, cuando su vista se aclaró pudo ver a una muchacha a su lado metiendo un paño húmedo en una bandeja con agua fría, esta se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto por lo cual le dirigió la palabra.

-¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó suavemente

-sí, estoy mejor, ¿qué lugar es este? –preguntó por igual

-estas en la guarida del equipo delta de la resistencia, yo soy parte de los médicos que atienden a los heridos, pero también soy una espía de élite en el sitio –comentó la muchacha, a juzgar por su apariencia tenía la misma edad que Ferb

-¿resistencia? –preguntó Ferb

-sí, nosotros estamos en contra de las leyes de Doofenshmirtz y queremos derrocarlo para que de esta forma podamos vivir libremente como antes

-entiendo, me llamo Ferb, ¿y tú?

-a pues... no veo necesario que lo sepas, no creo que andes mucho tiempo frecuentando la enfermería –comentó en medio de risas la muchacha, Ferb rió por igual

-aun así me da curiosidad por saberlo –comentó Ferb

-si insistes... mi nombre es... –pero antes de que pudiera decirlo entró la chica de antes al sitio y vio despierto a Ferb

-al fin has despertado, es bueno saberlo, has tenido a tu ornitorrinco muy preocupado –tras de ella entró Perry que sin esconder su alegría de saber que su amo estaba bien, corrió a reunirse con él, hizo su peculiar chirrido indicando que estaba alegre de verlo despierto, Ferb sonrió y le acarició la cabeza

-yo soy Nicolé Johnson –comentó la recién llegada, la otra se puso de pie y desapareció detrás de la puerta, Ferb se quedó con curiosidad por conocer su nombre

-¿Johnson? ¿no serás de casualidad familiar de Jeremy Johnson? –cuestionó Ferb

-soy su prima, veo que conoces a Jeremy

-si, mi nombre es Ferb, y... ¿quién dirige la resistencia?

-bueno, eso es algo que no cualquiera sabe, en lo personal yo aun no lo sé, la resistencia a penas lleva formada dos días, hasta donde yo sabía no había nadie aun al mando, pero sí se que en el centro de lo que una vez fue Danville está el equipo Alpha, alguno de ellos debe ser el líder de la resistencia... aunque yo creo que el líder será mi primo dado a que si mis datos son correctos es el mayor –comentó Nicolé

-necesito que me ayudes a llegar con ellos –pidió Ferb

-es muy arriesgado, mas con esa herida en tu pierna

-correré el riesgo

-trataré de ayudarte... –en un momento llegó un muchacho y le trajo un informe que a penas estuvo en manos de Nicolé se fue, tras examinarlo dijo- malas noticias, resulta que el grupo Alpha ah cambiado de sitio

-¿lo hace frecuentemente? –cuestionó Ferb

-demasiado, es para que no sean descubiertos, según sé, uno de los integrantes es el espía principal que siempre arriesga su vida...

*en ese mismo momento en otro sitio* (la primera frase en letras cursivas es de Nicolé y la siguiente de Ferb, se turnarán de esta forma para hablar en esta parte)

_... es sin duda el mas valiente de todos los soldados_

Un muchacho corría a trabes de unos edificios destruidos, llevaba una capa que revoloteaba con el viento pero que cubría a la perfección su rostro, dio un salto ágilmente para evitar un obstáculo y, ligero como una pluma, siguió corriendo, llegó hasta una puerta de metal y puso un dispositivo sobre un panel numérico y este dio unos ligeros destellos en diferentes números, el muchacho esperaba pacientemente a que sonara el bip de confirmación

¿y alguien sabe al menos como se llama el soldado?

El bip de confirmación sonó y los seguros de la puerta se quitaron, este giró cuidadosamente la perilla tratando de no hacer ruido, una vez que lo hizo entró sigilosamente para de la misma forma cerrar la puerta, empezó a caminar agachado y suavemente, miraba como abajo se hacían los robots del malvado científico y con la mirada empezó a buscar el panel, lo encontró al final del pasillo y corrió hacia él pero tratando de no hacer ruido, una vez que llegó colocó sobre este un dispositivo y tecleó un par de cosas, este empezó a detonar y en la pantalla salió una cuenta regresiva que tenía por tiempo un minuto, una vez hecho esto, el joven empezó a moverse sigilosamente hasta que llegó a la puerta y con el mismo cuidado de antes salió tratando de no ser descubierto

Me temo que no, solo eh oído rumores sobre él

-misión cumplida –murmuró el chico, empezó a correr lejos de ahí y tras unos segundos y ya lejos de ahí se oyó una gran explosión, se detuvo detrás de una roca y en su reloj salió el rostro de una persona

-¿qué tal te fue, amigo? –cuestionó el muchacho que había aparecido en la pantalla del reloj

-mejor de lo que esperaba, con esta ya son dos fabricas derrumbadas –comentó mirando el resultado de su trabajo en cubierto, lo que antes fue una fabrica estaba hecha trizas por su bomba

-el haberte escogido de líder fue una buena decisión

-¿lo crees?

-estoy completamente seguro, bueno, regresa con cuidado a la base

-tranquilo, estaré allá lo mas pronto posible, veremos que podemos hacer

-por supuesto, cambio y fuera –y luego de eso apagó el reloj para continuar su marcha

*de vuelta con Ferb*

-te llevaré de alguna forma con el equipo alpha, pero ¿cuál es tu interés de llegar con ellos? –cuestionó Nicolé, Ferb miró a Perry que estaba actuando frente a ella como un ornitorrinco normal y dijo

-hay unos asuntos que debo tratar con ellos

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Yo sé yo sé, hay unas cosas que no están tan claras pero todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo, de ahí espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, bye-by


	2. a través de la ciudad

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son exclusivamente de Disney Channel y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

**Phineas y Ferb: la grieta**

**Capítulo 2: a través de la ciudad, el chico de la capa y las constantes pesadillas**

-si quieres estar en optimas condiciones te recomiendo que por lo menos descanses esta noche –sugería Nicolé, con algo de ayuda de la misma chica que habría atendido antes a Ferb lo llevaron a su cama pero antes de que, por segunda ocasión, pudiera saber su nombre, la llamaron para que saliera a hacer reconocimiento de zona

-¿ella estará bien? –cuestionó Ferb, después de haber tenido un mal rato afuera le daba curiosidad este punto

-es una espía de élite, estará bien, tengo entendido de que antes del conflicto era una agente especial de la nación –comentó por igual la muchacha, Ferb miró una vez mas por donde ella había salido interesado por saber mas de la historia, pero dejando de lado eso se dispuso a descansar porque después de todo mañana sería un largo y duro día. Esa noche Ferb pudo dormir pero su sueño pronto se convirtió en una pesadilla en la cual veía perecer a cada uno de los que mas amaba y justo cuando creyó que vería la muerte de su hermano, la persona a la que más quería en este mundo y por quien incluso si fuera necesario habría dado su vida aun cuando eso sonara egoísta, se despertó de golpe sudando frío y con la respiración alterada, Perry que estaba recostado al lado de Ferb velando por su seguridad se despertó de golpe y miró preocupado a su amo, escribió algo en el celular que su amo portaba y se lo entregó

-_¿te encuentras bien, Ferb? _–se podía leer en el mensaje

-estoy bien, solo algo exaltado –respondió tratando de relajarse otra vez, Perry tomó de nuevo el celular y escribió otra cosa

-_¿tuviste una pesadilla? _–cuestionó

-sí, pero no te preocupes, no es nada –mintió Ferb, no era algo que le gustara hacer a menudo pero tampoco quería preocupar a su mascota- intenta volver a dormir

-_lo mismo digo, buenas noches _–escribió Perry para volverse a acurrucar al lado de su amo, este se volvió a recostar y pasó un brazo por encima de Perry como solían hacer su hermano y él por turnos en la noche, cerró los ojos y rogó porque no volviera a tener pesadillas, para su suerte no soñó nada hasta la mañana siguiente que se despertó listo para lo que sea que se aproximase, su pierna también parecía estar un poco mejor, por lo menos lo suficiente para poder caminar sin sentir que miles de agujas le atraviesan la pierna, Nicolé entró en la habitación con el desayuno

-prepárate, en media hora vamos a salir a buscar al equipo Alpha, por lo cual debes desayunar –comentó dejando la charola, salió después de eso, el desayuno se veía delicioso, eran huevos con tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja, Ferb miró a su alrededor y encontró muchas piezas en el suelo, eran de diversos aparatos, dejó el desayuno a un lado y tomo varias piezas al azar, después de juntarlas hizo una especie de pistola pequeña, disparó al desayuno y este se duplicó, una vez hecho esto viendo que no había nadie cerca dijo

-sírvete, Perry –Perry se sentó al lado de su amo y ambos desayunaron, a la media hora ambos estaban preparados para salir

-ten –comentó Nicolé dándole una capa de color gris opaca- será mejor que la lleves si no quieres que nos descubran y atrapen –Ferb no dijo nada, solo se colocó la capa y cogió una mochila para abrirla y ponerla en el suelo, tomó a Perry y lo metió dentro de la mochila que era grande y perfecta, cerró un poquito la mochila pero de modo tal que la cabeza de Perry quedase afuera, luego se puso la mochila por debajo de la capa y Perry que seguía actuando como un ornitorrinco normal puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ferb quedando cubierto por la capa

-es una buena idea –coincidió Nicolé- bueno, tenemos que irnos, los otros estarán cerca pero es mejor que vayamos solo los dos

-me parece razonable –habló Ferb, tras esto ambos salieron de la fortaleza que Ferb pudo ver que era subterránea, la ciudad estaba como siempre a simple vista y con la extrema precaución que debían tener en ella paseaban teniendo extremo cuidado, a pie, llegar al centro de la ciudad desde uno de sus extremos era demasiado difícil y tardado sin mencionar que después de todo, al no tener una localización exacta del equipo Alpha tendrían que verse en la obligación de registrar todos sus antiguos escondites y de ser necesario la ciudad entera sin embargo no tenían otra opción, eso sin mencionar que pasar desapercibidos por los robots suponía otra gran cantidad de tiempo perdido, iban caminando, no se oía casi nada pero Ferb podía sentir que había algo mas ahí, cerca de ellos.

-nos hemos contactado con el equipo Alpha, pero la comunicación se cortó antes de que tan siquiera pudiera intentar explicarles la situación, por lo cual deberemos andar con mucha precaución y mucho cuidado –informó Nicolé, Ferb solo respondió asentando afirmativamente con la cabeza, caminaron en silencio tratando de no llamar la atención de los robots, los autos destruidos, la ciudad devastada, era un espectáculo tétrico, Ferb oyó una roca desprenderse y al girarse hacia allá pudo ver una sombra

-alguien nos sigue –afirmó Ferb, Nicolé se giró hacia él

-¿nos están siguiendo? –cuestionó, Ferb asentó- entonces tendremos que escondernos, puede que pronto lleguen robots a patrullar esta zona.

Y sin mas que esperar, ambos entraron en medio de unos escombros y empezaron por desplazarse detrás de varios trozos de edificios que estaban regados de un lado a otro. Aun cuando fueran con cuidado Ferb seguía sintiendo que alguien los observaba, trataba de ver constantemente de quien se trataba pero siempre como leyendo sus pensamientos el desconocido se escondía. Pasaban las horas y no habían avanzado mucho por tomar precauciones extras a causa de la advertencia de Ferb, sin embargo, pasó que justo cuando llegaron cerca del monumento que Perry y Ferb habrían visto antes en el momento menos esperado un robot los atacó por atrás y tomó a Ferb por el pie, que desgraciadamente era el que tenía herido, Ferb dio un sonoro alarido involuntario.

-¡Ferb! –exclamó Nicolé, sacó de debajo de su capa un arma pero cuando le iba a disparar pronto se vieron rodeados de robots, Ferb sudaba debido al extremo dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, podría decirse que pronto quedaría inconsciente y Nicolé no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo ni Perry tampoco por mas que lo deseara, aunque sintió deseos de, incluso sabiendo esto, salir e intentar proteger a su amigo, notó que en la pierna del pantalón de Ferb se hacía una mancha que crecía, estaba sangrando y si no intervenía ahora Ferb moriría desangrado, iba a salir cuando oyó

-no... Perry... –prohibió Ferb entre jadeos de dolor, había leído las intenciones de Perry solo con la expresión que había puesto en ese momento y también porque le había visto mirar su pierna por la cual era suspendido aunque justo cuando Perry estuvo a punto de salir incluso con la prohibición de Ferb vio como aparecía por uno de los edificios destruidos un chico con una capa, esta le cubría el rostro pero el resto revoloteaba con el viento, llevaba por debajo una camisa negra, un pantalón de color gris y un cinturón lleno de cosas de espías parecidas a las que tenía Ferb en el suyo

-él es... –murmuró Nicolé sorprendida, entonces el misterioso chico de la capa empezó a correr en dirección de los robots, estos dispararon pero el muchacho fue mas ágil que ellos y se pudo aproximar a la perfección hasta el que sostenía a Ferb, este dio una gran patada al brazo que soltó al instante a Ferb, el chico impulsándose casi al instante en el mismo brazo cayó apresuradamente con el fin de poder atrapar a Ferb y depositarlo suavemente en el suelo, aunque cabe decir que el chico de cabello verde ya estaba inconciente por la sangre perdida, el de la capa aprovechó para empezar a luchar con los robots, siguiendo por los que estaban acorralando a Nicolé

-¡cuida del muchacho! –exclamó el de la capa, Nicolé sin esperar mas ordenes se posicionó frente a Ferb y empezó a disparar contra los robots que llegaban a intentar atacarlo, pronto, entre Nicolé y el chico de la capa habrían terminado con todos los robots, una vez hecho esto buscaron un lugar en el cual poder estar tranquilos, cuando ya estuvieron en una zona que se podría decir estaba fuera de peligro, el muchacho se colocó frente a Ferb y clavó una rodilla en el suelo, metió su mano en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba amarrada a la cintura y sacó un frasco que estaba lleno de una masa pegajosa.

-necesito privacidad –alegó sin voltearse a Nicolé

-cuida de él, por favor –rogó en respuesta la chica, salió del montón de escombros en el que se habían escondido y el muchacho al percatarse de ello destapó el frasco y recogió el pantalón de Ferb hasta que por fin pudo ver la herida

-¿desde cuando has tenido esa herida? –cuestionó en un susurro, con dos dedos, cogió parte del contenido del frasco y lo puso sobre la rodilla de Ferb, lo esparció hasta que la herida estuvo totalmente cubierta, una vez hecho esto sacó una gasa y se lo puso por encima de la masa, lo acomodó y finalmente colocó como estaba antes el pantalón no sin antes limpiar la sangre seca, una vez hecho esto se levantó y salió del sitio sin nada mas que esperar, cuando iba saliendo se topó con Nicolé

-que no haga mucho esfuerzo por lo menos por 24 horas, o la hemorragia podría ser fatal, estaré cerca por si me necesitan pero ahora tengo una misión que cumplir –y sin mas que decir empezó a correr por varios escombros hasta esfumarse, Nicolé miró hacia el sitio donde el muchacho había desaparecido y murmuró para sí misma

-seguro él tiene que ser del equipo Alpha –sin nada mas que decir entró con Ferb, le vio inconsciente recostado en el suelo, Perry estaba echado a su lado, estaba reposando su cabeza sobre sus patas y se le notaba muy preocupado, Nicolé se acercó y acarició la cabeza de Perry

-me aseguraron que está bien, pero que no debe moverse por 24 horas –agregó Nicolé, buscó alrededor cualquier cosa que le ayudara a hacer una fogata y una vez hecha se sentó frente a ella, con la capa que llevaba Ferb lo cobijó porque la noche era fría y también a Perry que en ningún momento se separó de su dueño, a la mañana siguiente todos estaban dormidos, pero el primero en despertarse fue Ferb, este miró a Nicolé que durmió sentada vigilando y luego a Perry que estaba a su lado. Quiso ponerse de pie sin embargo no pudo, ¿por qué? Porque Perry predijo que Ferb podría intentarlo así que durmió sobre uno de sus brazos, si Ferb intentaba cualquier cosa él lo sabría al instante, el muchacho detectó este punto en seguida y soltó una suave risa

-con que muy protector ¿eh? –susurró el niño, dado a que no podía ponerse en pie volvió a acomodarse y cerró los ojos esperando poder volver a dormir, un descanso así no lo tendría muy a menudo a partir de ese momento después de todo, sin embargo inspeccionó antes un poco lo que había a su alrededor y supo que por ahora podría decir que estaban a salvo pero cabe recalcar que era solo un "por ahora". Cerró los ojos y tuvo una nueva pesadilla, esta vez era diferente de lo que había visto en aquella ocasión

-_¡Phineas, corre! _–eso era lo que le repetía una y otra vez, pero parecía que este no le oía, también podía notar que estaba corriendo intentando alcanzar a su hermanito y aunque lo estaba haciendo no avanzaba ni un centímetro, podía ver a Phineas caminar como hipnotizado o como si ya no quisiera seguir ahí hacia alguien que estaba allá al fondo, podía notar que el desconocido avanzaba también hacia Phineas, y al punto Ferb lo pudo reconocer

-_"¡el de la capa!" _–pensó exaltado- _¡para, Phineas! _–rogó una vez mas, pudo ver como el de la capa también caminaba hacia Phineas y además de eso podría jurar que llevaba en la mano un arma que supuso debía de estar cargada, ambos siguieron caminando uno hacia el otro y justo cuando un metro de distancia los separaba Ferb sintió que se hundía en el suelo que en ese mismo momento parecía hecho de brea y no pudo seguir viendo más pues en ese instante se despertó sudando frío y de golpe, hizo un movimiento que tuvo que ser muy brusco para que Perry se haya despertado

-_¿qué te ocurre Ferb? _–escribió con clara exaltación el ornitorrinco

-nada, solo una pesadilla –comentó Ferb

-_¿seguro? _–cuestionó Perry, Ferb suspiró

-seguro –mintió Ferb, después de un buen rato Nicolé se despertó y vio a Ferb sentado con Perry a su lado que estaba dormido

-¿qué tal tu siesta? –cuestionó Ferb

-nada mal, ¿todo en orden?

-sí aunque me quiero levantar –comentó Ferb haciendo como que se iba a levantar

-ni lo intentes, me dijeron que te prohibiera moverte por el lapso de 24 horas

-¿tanto? –cuestionó Ferb fastidiado

-ordenes son ordenes así que descansa y recupérate, según mi reloj aun te faltan once horas, vaya ¿tanto he dormido? –Ferb se encoge de hombros- bueno por lo menos no ha pasado nada grave –Ferb se volvió a encoger de hombros

-de todas formas todo ha estado muy tranquilo –concluyó Ferb

-el chico de la capa dijo que iba a estar cerca por si lo necesitamos –comentó Nicolé

-¿en serio? Eso quiere decir que hay muchos robots por la zona –supuso Ferb, aunque Nicolé no lo notara, al fondo del tono de voz que Ferb empleó en esta frase tenía un toque muy ácido, tanto por el hecho de los robots como por el chico de la capa y prefería tratar de olvidar el tema así que para matar tiempo se recostó boca arriba mirando el cielo que debido a tanta destrucción había pasado de azul a rojizo, jamás esperó que algo como esta guerra se desatara

-¿eres de Danville? –cuestionó de pronto Nicolé

-de Inglaterra a decir verdad –contestó Ferb

-me lo imaginaba –comentó la chica

-¿qué te hizo intuirlo? –quiso saber Ferb

-tu forma de hablar y tu voz te delatan, bueno, ¿y que haces aquí? –siguió interrogando Nicolé, Ferb volvió a sentarse y suspiró

-mi padre se volvió a casar –respondió Ferb, al igual que en una de las frases anteriores, escondido en la voz de Ferb había un sentimiento pero esta vez era de tristeza

-¿en serio? ¿y por eso viven en Danville?

-sí, mi nueva mamá es cariñosa y mis hermanos... –hace una pausa para dar un enorme suspiro- no se nada de mi hermana mayor ni de mi hermano tampoco –concluyó Ferb

-tranquilo que yo sé que ellos deben estar bien, este grupo no es el único que existe en el área Limítrofe, somos cinco: Alpha, Beta, Gama, Delta y Omega, sin mencionar a todos los refugiados que hay en todo el sitio, hay algunos también que aunque están al servicio del doctor aún siguen teniendo sus mentes así que lo último que puede morir en tu pensar es la Fe, estoy segura de que todo se va a solucionar

-eso espero... dos días antes, cuando por fin pude volver a Danville me encontré con esta desagradable sorpresa y al inspeccionar mi casa... el piso tenía sangre, es por eso que debo esperar incluso lo peor –explicó Ferb conteniéndose, estaba a punto de dar un rugido de la rabia y a la vez de dejar salir su tristeza afuera

-vamos no pienses así, algo podremos hacer eso te lo aseguro –animó Nicolé

-parece que pasa algo afuera –Ferb cambió de tema tanto por su bien como por el de Nicolé

-tienen que ser los robots de Doof, a esta hora hacen patrullaje, estaremos bien siempre y cuando no hagamos ruido –Nicolé empezó a susurrar, afuera se oían marchas de robots y una especie de himno a Doof que se oía desafinado y sin melodía coherente

-supongo –comentó Ferb mirando distraídamente hacia arriba, un pensamiento se coló por su mente y en ese pensamiento Phineas era buen partícipe, en realidad lo que el muchacho pensaba era en varios momentos de su vida con su hermano como el de, por ejemplo, la playa en el patio, la montaña rusa sin contar el musical, la banda de un solo éxito, las coreografías, las músicas, las situaciones, nada se le escapaba y es por eso solo hemos tomado unos cuantos ejemplos de sus vacaciones de verano, sintió los ojos humedecérseles y se recostó de lado dándole la espalda a Nicolé y al mismo tiempo a Perry, así por lo menos podría tener lo poco de privacidad que poseía en esos momentos disponible

-_Phineas... _–pensó Ferb, las lágrimas que ahora debía dejar salir eran de tristeza y a la vez de viva amargura, por ínfimos momentos, tuvo el deseo de ponerse de pie y poder correr hacia la fortaleza del doctor Doof y ponerle fin a esto cuanto antes, de preguntarle y de ser necesario exigirle que le dijera donde estaba su familia, su mente se arremolinó de pensamientos de tal forma que acabó quedándose dormido otra vez y otra vez sus sueños se convirtieron en pesadillas mas sin embargo esta vez no fue Phineas, era él

-_tú te lo buscaste _–oyó decir, otra vez era el de la capa, Ferb estaba de pie frente a él con un rostro decidido

-_quiero ver que lo intentes _–comentó igual de desafiante que su adversario

-_recuerda que si yo muero jamás sabrás donde está tu hermanito _–Ferb ante esta frase casi dio un paso hacia atrás, la amenaza que le había hecho el de la capa era ingeniosa y muy cobarde a la vez pero después de todo ¿qué villano, según la denominación que Ferb tenía de este misterioso chico, juega limpio?, Ferb pareció al igual que un animal frente a su depredador amansarse y rendirse

-_está bien... solo por la vida de Phineas _–susurró con un toque ácido en la voz Ferb

-_que noble _–comentó con sarcasmo en la voz el de la capa mientras levantaba un arma y miraba a través de la mira a Ferb-_ entonces no te muevas _–Ferb bajó la mirada esperando el fatal final, oyó un "bang" y se despertó otra vez de golpe y sudando, jadeó un par de veces y para no sentir que se caía hacia atrás tubo que poner una mano de soporte en el suelo detrás de su espalda de tal forma que pudiera soportar su propio peso, de repente oyó un chirrido y se percató que era Perry que le extendía el celular con lo que había escrito en ese momento

-_¿estás bien, Ferb? _–el ornitorrinco se veía preocupado

-estoy bien, fue solo... –Ferb se detuvo en esta parte de la frase y vio que eso a Perry le desesperó y le molestó, le quitó el teléfono para escribir otro mensaje y entregárselo

-_¿otra pesadilla? _–quiso saber Perry, Ferb calló y no aseguró ni negó nada- _la verdad _–el rostro de Perry era muy serio, muy exigente

-no es nada, te lo aseguro –contestó Ferb, Perry suspiró pesadamente

-_Ferb, me preocupas, desde ayer has tenido pesadillas, y hoy sobre todo has tenido no una sino dos. Generalmente ¿qué sueles ver en tu sueño? _–quiso saber Perry, Ferb se alteró un poco al verse forzado a recordar su sueño y empezó a jadear del miedo, Perry lo notó- _¿acaso alguien sufre en tu sueño?_

-Phineas –contestó con voz alterada- Phineas muere, en mi segundo sueño, creo que el chico de la capa, el que llegó antes, estuvo a punto de matarlo

-_espera, ¿qué? Ese chico nos salvó la vida Ferb, sobre todo a ti, curó tu herida y dijo que lo mejor era si no te movías por lo menos durante 24 horas para que tu herida no vuelva a abrirse, has perdido demasiada sangre _–escribió Perry, en su rostro estaba escrita la preocupación con letras mayúsculas

-como te dije antes es solo una suposición, no estoy cien por ciento seguro, solo que, vi que él se acercaba a Phineas y viceversa, pero él tenía un arma en la mano, y en mi tercer sueño... –Ferb hace una pausa para dar una risa irónica- créeme, no quieres saber –Perry se heló al oír esa frase y esa carcajada irónica por parte de su amo, Ferb por su lado había palidecido mucho mientras hablaba del tema- quisiera que no me fuerces a hablar mas sobre el asunto

-_esta bien, no tocaré por ahora el tema a cambio de que me prometas algo_

-¿qué cosa? –cuestionó Ferb poniendo una mano en su frente y apoyar el codo de la misma en su rodilla sana como si de esa forma pudiera evitar el mareo que lo azotaba en ese instante

-_que la próxima vez que tengas una pesadilla vas a decirme la verdad... Ferb... a pesar de que soy tu mascota también soy tu amigo y me preocupas_

-... está bien, lo prometo –comentó el muchacho con una débil sonrisa, ninguno de los dos se molestó en volver a hablar (o a escribir jejeje) en el resto de la noche, cada uno trató de volver a dormir, Perry se pudo dormir antes que Ferb y Ferb en cambio consiguió cerrar los ojos casi a las dos horas, tubo otro sueño pero esta vez no era nada parecido a los que había tenido antes, no era una pesadilla y a la vez no era un sueño.

-_"¿dónde estoy?" _–se preguntó en su mente, entreabrió los ojos y pudo notar que estaba en medio de una especie de piscina, pero había algo raro, el agua era verde, trató de girarse un poco en el agua para poder ver lo que había a su alrededor y al lograrlo con mucho trabajo, frente a sí pudo ver una barrera, al costado suyo había una especie de piscina pequeña, sin embargo esta tenía agua de otro color, uno que Ferb no podía distinguir, volvió a mirar a la barrera de enfrente y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, en medio de esa piscina estaba Phineas flotando inconsciente.

-_"¡Phineas!" _–pensó Ferb frenéticamente, se giró y empezó a nadar hasta que pudo tocar la barrera con las manos, lo primero que pudo notar era que allá el agua no era verde como su lado, sino de color rojo, en cuanto a Phineas parecía solamente dormido pero cuando menos lo esperó este abrió los ojos lentamente, el chico de cabello rojizo pestañeó un par de veces y giró la mirada hacia ambos lados hasta detenerse donde estaba su hermano al cual le dirigió una pequeña y débil sonrisa, Ferb se tranquilizó, aunque por alguna razón sentía una especie de "Deja bú", pues se pudo percatar que del lado de su hermano también había una pequeña piscina con agua de un color diferente a la que rodeaba a Phineas, sentía haber visto eso hace algún tiempo y en otro lado y justo cuando creía poder descifrarlo se despertó

A diferencia de sus sueños anteriores, esta vez Ferb se despertó tranquilamente, sintiéndose mejor que nunca y su pierna también, ya habían pasado las 24 horas y hasta mas que eso lo cual significaba que se podría levantar, cuando trató dio un leve gemido, no era su pierna, sino que su cuerpo le dolía al haber dormido mal aquella noche, pudo caminar sin que al intentarlo le doliera y al darse cuenta de esto se puso cerca de la puerta a vigilar mientras analizaba su ultimo sueño, ya lo había visto, eso sin duda, así que trató de recordarlo

-_¿qué será esta vez? _–se cuestionó en su mente...

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Capítulo 2 subido, si necesitan que les aclare algo me avisan, saludos para mi Crazy (nena, hace tiempo que no te veo... te hecho mucho de menos *llora a mares*

Ferb: y yo también D: extraño pelear contigo xD

Eli: cuando no, en fin, Eli y Ferb fuera, ¡paz!


	3. el significado de un sueño

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son exclusivamente de Disney Channel y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

**Phineas y Ferb: la grieta**

**Capítulo 3: el significado de un sueño. Cara a cara al Fin**

Ferb estaba totalmente volado, recordaba tramo por tramo su sueño tratando de descifrar lo que podrían simbolizar las piscinas o el porque de la barrera pero hasta ahora no tenía una explicación racional.

Tiempo después Perry se despertó y al no ver a su lado a Ferb se preocupó, lo buscó con la mirada y nada, se puso de pie y salió apresuradamente afuera, miró para todos lados y no lo vio, esto ya era serio. Perry empezó a caminar cuidadosamente por los alrededores del sitio hasta que a tres metros del escondite se detuvo por razón de que había visto una roca caer frente a él desde arriba, se giró velozmente mirando hacia arriba y ahí estaba, Ferb se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio o por lo menos lo que quedaba de él ya que estaba esquelético y desmantelado totalmente, Perry sacó una de sus armas con garfio y la disparó a la azotea, de golpe estuvo arriba al lado de su dueño y de inmediato escribió

-_¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando _–Ferb se giró al ornitorrinco que se cruzó de brazos con un gesto de desaprobación, el niño se encogió de hombros- _no me respondas así, jovencito _–volvió a regañar Perry, Ferb soltó una carcajada

-ya pasaron 24 horas así que me puedo levantar a mi antojo, y hasta ahora parece que todo va bien –respondió Ferb

-_aun así no deberías abusar _

-bueno... estar postrado en el suelo mas de 24 horas no es placentero, mi cuerpo entero estaba entumido cuando me levanté –Ferb puso gesto ausente al concluir la frase pero a la vez tenía en el rostro preocupación

-_¿te pasa algo? _–cuestionó Perry

-la verdad no lo sé –alegó Ferb

-_¿de nuevo una pesadilla?_

-no creo que pueda denominarlo como "pesadilla" porque en esta ocasión nadie sufre –comentaba ausente el chico de cabello verde

-_¿un sueño extraño entonces? _–curioseó Perry

-algo así, es solo... Phineas estaba dentro de un lugar lleno de agua roja, y yo en un lugar lleno de agua verde –al comentar esto Perry echó una risa- ¿qué?

-_¡no me extrañaría que se les haya desteñido el cabello y así hallan pintado el agua! _–Perry siguió riendo hasta el punto de tener que poner sus manos en su estomago, Ferb leyó el mensaje y tras arquear una ceja dijo con enojo muy infantil

-¡oye! –exclamó enojado Ferb, Perry siguió riendo- ¡eso no es divertido!

-_lo sé lo sé, perdón pero no lo pude evitar _–esa fue la única excusa que Perry le pudo dar a Ferb que estaba que echaba humo

-¿y aun así me pides que te cuente mis sueños? –Perry paró al instante de reír, le dirigió una sonrisa

-_vamos, solo bromeo, no creo que sea un crimen hacer una mala broma _–Ferb lo miró con ojos acusatorios- _¡oh, por el amor a la invención, lo lamento! ¡solo fue una broma infantil! Ahora, dejando de lado esto, ¿agua de color rojo y verde?_

-si, sentí un "Deja vú" era como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes, pero por alguna razón no lo pude descifrar y creo que estuve a punto en mis sueños, sin embargo me desperté antes de decirlo, trato de pensar en algo pero nada se me ocurre concretamente

-_si dices que sientes haberlo visto antes, seguro que lo recordarás... ¿sabes? Con todo esto de las pesadillas me hiciste recordar algo que el agente Canguro siempre me contaba..._

-¿sobre qué? –Perry se quedó pensativo, hacía memoria acerca de lo que su amigo agente (Napo, este es un claro homenaje para ti xD es por hacerme aparecer en varios de tus fics, te lo agradezco mucho) siempre le decía

-_él decía, que generalmente los sueños suelen ser puertas a otras dimensiones, también me dijo, que los sueños son sobre todo puertas a nuestros deseos, estas últimas noches el único al que has visto en todos tus sueños es a Phineas, sea estando en peligro o no, supongo que eso significa que lo extrañas y que harías lo que sea por encontrarlo_

-así es –respondió Ferb cortamente

-_y está el de la capa _–prosiguió Perry- _a él le temes, no en el sentido de tenerle miedo en sí, sino que temes que él pueda saber algo sobre Phineas y esto no sea lo que quieres oír, además al no saber quien es esto hace que tu precaución natural se agudice, como si esperaras a que atacase, como si supieras que él es alguien en quien no se puede confiar _–Perry claramente pudo oír un rugido salir de la boca de Ferb

-así es –repitió Ferb entre dientes, se contenía al extremo tratando de no dejar que se le salga alguna cosa de mas

-_Canguro decía que los sueños pueden tener diferentes interpretaciones, así como las pesadillas, tu sabes de donde se originan ¿verdad?_

-se originan de las preocupaciones de alguien, del miedo, de una mala experiencia o también por la falta de sueño –respondió Ferb

-_exacto, tú has soñado con todo eso porque Phineas te preocupa, por la mala experiencia que viviste cerca del de la capa y por la presión que sientes de tener que intentar atrapar y detener al doctor Doofenshmirtz sin mencionar que estos últimos días no has dormido bien. Cada una de estas razones te ha ocasionado una pesadilla_

-supongo que tienes razón, pero, ¿qué hay de mi último sueño?

-_bueno, eso concretamente no sabría como respondértelo, como ya te dije antes los sueños suelen ser ocasionados por diversas causas y diferentes motivos, como también te dije varias cosas han influido en ti para tener esos sueños, pero este último no es... bueno "normal" en comparación a sueños comunes_

-pues si lo pones de ese modo... –comentaba Ferb pensativo

-_haz memoria, ¿no hay otro elemento que aparezca en tu sueño que nos pueda ser útil?_

-... déjame pensar –dijo Ferb para tomar una actitud pensante, después de un segundo finalmente dijo- nada salvo lo que ya te dije

-_bueno, de una forma u otra tarde o temprano sabremos que es... _–y de un momento a otro oyeron un grito de Nicolé- _¡es Nicolé, vamonos!_

Y ambos bajaron ágilmente del edificio y corrieron al escondite, ahí estaban un par de robots atacando a la chica, estos se voltearon al ver a Perry que venía caminando como un ornitorrinco normal y a Ferb que estaba de pie en la entrada

-bájala –fue lo único que salió de la boca de Ferb, el robot hizo caso omiso mientras el otro se acercó a Ferb- me lo hicieron una vez, no caeré dos –comentó para dar un salto con una patada que hizo al robot tambalear un poco, de su cinturón extrajo una soga que al instante hizo un nudo para, como en un rodeo, lazarlo y escabulléndose en los pies del otro lo amarró en sus tobillos, luego Ferb le hizo una mueca y este por tratar de atraparlo terminó haciendo caer a su compañero

-es el primer strike –agregó Ferb, sacó de su cinturón otra cosa, era una llave, corrió velozmente a él y subiéndose sobre uno de sus brazos saltó y levantó la llave en alto, finalmente le dio un fuerte golpe que dejó decapitado al robot, este soltó a Nicolé y cayó pesadamente.

-y el segundo –tras que dijera eso Ferb fue a ver como estaba Nicolé- ¿estás bien?

-ni tan bien ni tan mal –respondió Nicolé

-menos mal

-¿dónde te habías ido, Ferb?, los estuve buscando a ti y a Perry

-pues nada, salí a caminar a ver como seguía mi pierna rota y Perry me vino siguiendo sin que me diera cuenta, ¿verdad Perry? –cuestionó, Perry gruñó

-bueno, pues no me sorprende, se nota que te quiere mucho

-si, gracias –concluyó Ferb- entonces, ¿reanudamos el viaje?

-claro, dentro de un rato saldremos, tenemos que prepararnos

-dalo por hecho

después de eso nadie dijo nada, solo se dedicaron a empacar lo suficiente tanto para él como para ella, sin mencionar a Perry, recargaron las armas y además de eso cuidaron en escoger otra ruta para poder transitar, una vez revisada dos y tres veces decidieron ponerse en marcha, entre mas rápido encontraran lo que buscaban mas rápido saldrían de peligro, aunque desde luego cabe decir que al no saber donde está el equipo Alpha el encontrarlos sería difícil por dos problemas de los cuales uno en realidad solo era un problema personal de Ferb: el primero era los guardias de Doof que patrullan la ciudad y el segundo problema (como ya se había dicho antes, problema únicamente para Ferb) era el chico de la capa que deambulaba cerca.

-¿te encuentras bien? –cuestionó de pronto Nicolé, Ferb pareció despertar de un trance

-Sí, ¿y eso? –preguntó de pronto Ferb

-no lo sé, te has mantenido muy pensativo desde que salimos de la guarida –alegó Nicolé

-si te lo cuento te sonará como un disparate, pero bueno no es nada relevante después de todo –comentó Ferb encogiéndose de hombros- ¿estás conciente de que probablemente nos tome días encontrar al equipo Alpha?

-si, ¿por? –interrogó la chica

-entonces ¿por qué me ayudas? –siguió preguntando Ferb

-porque esto también lo hago para poder ver a mi primo, me hace falta, aunque me dijeron mis informantes que él está bien acompañado con una chica de cabello rojo, algo mandona pero me aseguraron que es buena... –antes de que terminara Ferb que estaba unos pasos mas atrás de ella se apresuró a darle alcance

-¡¿chica de cabello rojo? –cuestionó Ferb- ¡¿Sabes su nombre?

-por desgracia no, como te podrás dar cuenta, solo conseguimos la información que podemos y cuando podemos

-es... –comentó algo triste Ferb- una lastima... –a penas terminó esta frase cruzó una chispa por sus ojos, Perry lo notó y sonrió disimuladamente, reconocía al punto la mirada de Ferb, estaba llena de decisión y alegría a la vez, alegría porque tenía la esperanza de que Candace podría estar bien, que ella podría estar ahí en algún lado en la destruida Danville

-¿acaso conoces a la chica? –cuestionó Nicolé con viva curiosidad

-es probable... es probable que pueda ser mi media hermana –susurró Ferb en medio de su sorpresa- ella es la novia de Jeremy, o lo era hasta cuando caí en una grieta y estuviera ahí perdido por toda una semana

-¿y como sobreviviste? –curioseó Nicolé

-si puedo construir un cohete espacial, un portal a Marte, una playa en el patio, un avión de papel de diarios o incluso formar una banda de un solo éxito junto a mi hermano puedo sobrevivir toda una semana lejos de casa –comentó Ferb tratando de sonar lo mas convincentemente posible, después de todo había hecho la promesa de no hablar a nadie de lo que vio, aprendió y oyó en su estadía en aquel reino subterráneo

-¿en serio has hecho todo eso? No te creo –alegó Nicolé, entonces ambos oyeron sonar una música a un robot, era nada mas ni nada menos de gitchee gitchee goo en su versión instrumental, Ferb puso cara de "te lo dije"- ok, ok, te creo

-... extraño mi vida –comentó de pronto Ferb

-todos lo extrañamos –agregó Nicolé, Ferb puso un gesto un tanto fúrico y un tanto serio a la vez

-esto sonará egoísta –admitió- pero nadie extraña esto mas que yo, estar con los que quiero... estar cerca de mi hermano menor, de poder protegerlo, de que todo fuera como antes... nadie puede entender lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento –el tono de voz que Ferb usaba estaba lleno de un toque ácido y muy frío a la vez, Nicolé lo notó y desde luego se impresionó de que algo como eso o incluso esas palabras salieran de la boca de un niño de diez años, Perry por su lado miraba triste a su amo, comprendía a la perfección lo que él sentía ya que él también extrañaba a Phineas, es su amigo también después de todo

-sonó egoísta –admitió también Nicolé- pero tienes buenos motivos para hacerlo y para decirlo, yo estoy segura de que otros también sienten lo mismo que tú, Ferb, sin embargo debes calmarte, como te dije antes, algo haremos, debemos hacerlo no solo por nuestro bien, sino por todos los que han sido tomados por prisioneros de Doofenshmirtz... es nuestro deber como la resistencia

-supongo que tienes razón –Ferb miró al cielo y luego giró la mirada en la dirección opuesta a Nicolé y pudo ver entre los escombros de un edificio pasar a una sombra, de inmediato supuso que ese era el chico de la capa, Ferb se quedó observando aquel punto con una viva rabia, Perry se preocupó ante aquello, era la primera vez que veía de esa forma a Ferb y era la primera vez en que hablaba más que de costumbre, era como si estuviera cambiando y eso le asustaba en parte por varias razones, ¿y si ese cambio era para siempre? ¿y si esa mirada fría fuera la única que quedaba en él? Estas preguntas deambulaban en la mente de Perry

-¿pasa algo, Ferb? –cuestionó Nicolé al ver que Ferb se detuvo, este se giró a ella poniendo su expresión inexpresiva de siempre y finalmente negó con la cabeza, Perry se asombró de este hecho, de un momento a otro su mirada había vuelto a ser la de antes, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una zona donde pudieron ver a cuatro robots jugando poker y otros dos sirviendo tanques de aceite para los otros, Ferb y Nicolé empezaron a caminar suavemente de forma tal que no los escucharan, hasta que de pronto tanto los robots como los chicos pudieron escuchar unas rocas cayéndose, todos levantaron la mirada y era nada mas ni nada menos que el de la capa que pendía de un risco, estaba a punto de caer, este al darse cuenta de que lo observaban se sostuvo la capucha para evitar que se le cayera revelando su identidad, los robots también notaron la presencia de Ferb y Nicolé.

-¡maldición! –pudieron oír reclamar al chico de la capa con una furia indescriptible, Ferb y Nicolé al darse cuenta de que también ya eran blanco de los robots ambos cogieron un lanza garfios y apuntándolo al risco dispararon para recogerlo y salir fuera del alcance de los robots, Ferb le tendió la mano al de la capa que al instante la tomó y de un tirón estuvo arriba

-¿no pudiste ser un poco mas discreto? –reclamó Nicolé

-lo lamento, pero me distraje y resbalé –Ferb notó que el de la capa tenía las manos un poco lastimadas sin mencionar que tenía hinchado el tobillo, Ferb puso un gesto de sorpresa y al percatarse de esto el de la capa escondió sus manos y también sus pies bajando las bastas de su pantalón, vieron que los robots venían y Ferb pareció ocurrírsele una idea

-¡Nicolé! –exclamó para señalarle con la cabeza un edificio cercano, Nicolé comprendió y de inmediato dirigió su lanza garfios allá, hecho esto corrió a lo largo de la plataforma para lanzarse y acabar detrás de un edificio

-es una gran idea –felicitó el de la capa

-mejor cállate –alegó Ferb rápidamente, tomó de una forma rápida y brusca al de la capa de la muñeca y lo obligó a pasar su mano sobre su cuello, una vez hecho esto vio que los robots intentaban derrumbar el edificio- ¡sostente! –ordenó Ferb de forma autoritaria, el de la capa sin alegar nada obedeció, Ferb se lanzó desde donde estaba con ayuda de su lanza garfio detrás del edificio en el que estaba Nicolé, y justo a tiempo pues los robots chocaron contra lo que quedaba del sitio y esto los sepultó, una vez hecho esto Ferb y el de la capa por impulso de la soga fueron hasta el edificio donde Nicolé ayudó a disminuir la velocidad de ambos y una vez en el suelo empezaron a caminar rápidamente hasta un sitio donde pudieran permanecer ocultos, una vez ahí Ferb que sabía un poco mas de medicina de lo que Nicolé conocía empezó a atender al de la capa

-¡ouch! –exclamó el de la capa, Ferb estaba aplicando una especie de masa pegajosa en el tobillo hinchado del muchacho

-lo siento –comentó algo ausente Ferb

-¿te pasa algo? –preguntó el de la capa

-... no... –mintió Ferb al cabo de un rato- no pasa nada

-siento que aquí hay tensión –replicó el muchacho, Ferb cayó un rato y luego agregó

-si te lo dijera... –comentó irónicamente, otra vez esa sonrisa se había posado en su rostro- supongo que es un poco de precaución

-¿precaución?

-sí, tu sabes, alguien que no conozco, posible peligro para mi misión, tu me captas –respondió Ferb

-si, lamento entonces esto... aunque leo en tus pensamientos que me detestas –Ferb se asombró de esta última frase, miró al de la capa, a pesar de que la llevaba puesta en todo momento podía ver claramente que se posaba en su rostro una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo, placer y a la vez perspicacia

-¿cómo lo sabes?

-no sé –respondió el muchacho- solo... lo sentí –Ferb cayó un momento y juego dio una pequeña risa irónica

-me recuerdas a alguien

-¿a quien?

-a mi hermano, a mi querido hermano –respondió Ferb- y si sabes que te detesto, ¿por qué molestarte en hablar conmigo?

-quiero saber

-¿saber que? –contestó Ferb, sin darse cuenta acabó haciendo un movimiento brusco que hizo volver a dar una exclamación de dolor al de la capa- de nuevo, lo siento, aunque te deteste no soy de la clase de personas que le gusta ver a su paciente sufrir incluso si es alguien que no le agrada

-con que medico, ¿eh? –curioseó el de la capa

-algo así, ahora, ¿qué quieres saber?

-¿por qué me detestas? –Ferb ante la pregunta pareció vacilar un poco, se detuvo y lanzando un suspiro dijo

-te has estado colando en mis sueños últimamente... volviéndolos pesadillas... supongo que eso en parte me hace temerte

-¿temerme?

-si... que puedas saber algo de mi familia... pero no sea lo que quiero oír... y esa misma razón por la cual te temo... –Perry que estaba con ellos estaba mirando tramo por tramo la escena que se desarrollaba- es por la que también te detesto... porque podrías hacerle daño a mi familia... y a mi hermano

-¿por qué lo haces? ¿por qué nombras a tu hermano a parte de tu familia?

-porque estoy dispuesto a dar la vida incluso con tal de encontrarlo –la última frase de Ferb dejó claramente mudo al de la capa, este solo bajó la mirada quedando todo su rostro ensombrecido por la capucha

-ahora por favor –prosiguió Ferb- déjame trabajar... –y sin decir mas se dispuso a continuar su labor, Perry que había visto todo y oído todo que es mas importante se quedó sin palabras, esta aterrado por el comentario pero a la vez asombrado

-_... ¿quién eres en realidad, Ferb Fletcher? _–cuestionó Perry en su interior, miró tristemente a su amo y también al de la capa que había enmudecido ante lo que oyó, tanto Perry como el de la capa se sorprendieron al ver de los ojos de Ferb escapar una lagrima

-_esa lágrima _–pensó el de la capa- _... siento que me quema... está llena de amargura y dolor... me gustaría poder hacer algo por este chico... pero... no sé que_

-_... Ferb... _–pensó tristemente Perry, miró luego por un hueco en el edificio- _Phineas... ¿dónde estás? Ferb, ahora mas que nunca, te necesita_ –y sin nada mas que decir agachó la mirada reposando la cabeza entre las patas, Ferb por su lado agradecía que Nicolé no estuviera en el sitio, los únicos testigos de su amargo llanto eran el de la capa y Perry, por alguna razón, Ferb se sentía muy cómodo dejando salir su amargura y por otro lado también se sentía aliviado de que Perry estuviera ahí y que supiera cuanto le importa la seguridad de los que ama, de pronto, Ferb oyó decir

-si te sirve de algo... –habló el de la capa- ... yo realmente creo que vas a encontrar a tu hermano, lo sé... –habló algo decidido, Ferb sonrió un poco aliviado

-yo... te lo agradezco... pero eso no quita que te siga detestando –el de la capa puso una sonrisa

-nadie dijo que no lo harías –comentó algo irónico, después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hey chicos, espero les guste este capi del fic, en realidad quería expresar un poco la amargura que Ferb sentiría si su hermano estuviera en una situación como esta, a decir verdad estoy muy satisfecha de lo que eh podido lograr con esto, nos vemos pronto y...

¡Estoy súper hipe mega recontra que feliz por el estreno de Phineas y Ferb atravesando la segunda dimensión en fabuloso 2D estoy súper feliz! Nos veremos pronto, Eli out, Peace!


	4. Odio y rivalidad

Ninguno de los personajes de Phineas y Ferb me pertenecen, ellos son exclusivamente de Disney Channel y de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

**Phineas y Ferb: la grieta**

**Capítulo 4: odio y rivalidad, la chica del equipo delta**

Ya después de que Ferb terminara de atender las heridas del muchacho misterioso le dijo

-veinticuatro otras, ni mas, ni menos –comentó Ferb, el de la capa soltó un bufido que muy al disimulo ocasionó que Ferb sonriera, las cosas se estaban revirtiendo, el de la capa permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo establecido antes y Ferb no se molestó en querer romperlo tampoco, Perry que estaba en la habitación caminó hasta quedar al lado de Ferb y ahí se echó para cerrar los ojos. A la mañana siguiente Ferb se levantó temprano, antes que todos a decir verdad y empezó a caminar a través del sitio, tenía que tener cuidado

-parece que todo está en orden –murmuró Ferb, de pronto, su alma casi se va de su cuerpo al sentir la mano de alguien en su espalda, se volteó ágilmente y vio a Perry, suspiró tranquilo

-_¿pasa algo, Ferb? _–cuestionó el ornitorrinco escribiendo otra vez en el celular

-a mas de que casi me matas del susto... diría que no mucho –respondió Ferb

-_Ferb... ¿qué fue lo de ayer? _–quiso saber el semi acuático

-¿ayer? –interrogó Ferb haciéndose el desentendido

-_ayer _–repitió Perry- _lo que pasó en frente del de la capa_

Ferb hizo un largo silencio, Perry quiso interpretarlo como que no pensaba responderle, lo cual le fue confirmado tan pronto como Ferb volvió a abrir la boca para poder decirle con voz algo serena

-no lo recuerdo –mintió Ferb- la verdad quisiera no tener que recordarlo...

-_está bien _–agregó Perry- _no tocaré mas el tema_

-gracias –respondió Ferb, siguieron caminando por la ciudad

-_¿qué deberíamos hacer de momento? _

-¿de momento? –cuestionó Ferb, en eso oyeron unos pasos lentos acercarse a ellos, se voltearon y vieron al misterioso muchacho

-creí haberte dicho que no te movieras por 24 horas –comentó Ferb indiferente

-con que tu mascota es un agente –siguió el de la capa ignorando lo antes dicho por Ferb, en ese momento Perry estaba en cuatro patas fingiendo ser un ornitorrinco normal, Ferb lo miró con una cara de excesiva burla

-la herida te está haciendo delirar, este solo es un ornitorrinco normal, no hacen la gran cosa -respondió Ferb, Perry como intentando apoyarlo gruñó inocentemente

-a mi no me engañan... lo supe desde que te salvé, sé lo que tu ornitorrinco quería hacer... intentó salvarte, y la cara que tenía cuando detuve tu hemorragia... no soy un ingenuo –dijo el de la capa, Perry volvió a gruñir

-no hace la gran cosa –repitió Ferb

-no caeré en un truco tan tonto... tu ornitorrinco es un agente secreto –comentó fríamente el de la capa

-deja de molestar a mi mascota –repuso Ferb temblando de la ira, el de la capa no pudo evitar dejar un "ja" salir de su boca- ¿qué es lo divertido?

-seré un niño –dijo el de la capa- tendré tu edad... pero si hay algo que yo no soy es un ingenuo... eres un mal mentiroso –Ferb casi dio un paso hacia atrás y como balde de agua fría le vino a la cabeza una vez mas aquella pesadilla, donde él era el que estaba frente al de la capa "_recuerda que si yo muero jamás sabrás donde está tu hermanito_" resonó en su mente, lo extraño era que Ferb cada vez que oía hablar al de la capa sentía haber oído esa voz antes, pero por mas que recordaba las voces de Phineas, Baljeet, Bufford, Irving o alguno de los otros chicos ninguna coincidía con la del misterioso chico, Ferb solo se giró dándole la espalda para seguir su camino, tenía aun mucho que hacer sin embargo algo hizo que se detuviera en seco

-a mas de mal mentiroso también eres un gallina –exclamó el de la capa con una cierta sorna que hizo que Ferb dejara salir un rugido, lo siguiente acontecido pasó tan rápido que Perry a penas pudo ver lo que ocurrió, lo único que recordaba (y que a decir verdad pudo ver) era a Ferb en un ágil movimiento girando sobre sus talones y acercándose al de la capa, este no reaccionó a tiempo y Ferb lo tumbó, ya sobre él lo tomó de la misma capucha que por alguna extraña razón aun bajo el violento movimiento no permitió conocer la identidad del muchacho y mientras lo agitaba dijo severamente

-¡no – es – tu – problema! –casi deletreó el peliverde- ¿quién te ha dicho que te metas en el asunto de alguien mas? ¡y para que te lo grabes en la cabeza, yo no tengo la obligación de responder cada pregunta que llegues a hacerme!

-entonces ¿por qué me respondiste hasta la más mínima pregunta ayer? –cuestionó retador el de la capa

-porque quise –respondió indiferente Ferb- pero créeme, ya no mas... no tienes derecho ni si quiera sabes lo que siento en este mismo momento

-no le debe ni llegar a los talones a lo que estoy sintiendo yo –comentó con tono ácido el de la capa, Ferb contuvo en lo más posible su deseo de darle una soberana paliza, solo rugió y dijo

-no gastaré ni tiempo ni palabras contigo –y dicho esto se puso de pie soltando bruscamente al de la capa, cuando iba a emprender la marcha otra vez junto a Perry el de la capa agregó

-tu tienes tus motivos y yo los míos –habló- Pero ¿tan siquiera te has preguntado por lo menos cuales son los que me impulsan a seguir? –cuestionó, Ferb no dijo nada –me siento en este mismo momento impotente... y en parte he de admitir... que es por lo de ayer –y ahí estaba otra vez, al parecer todos tenían en ese día el propósito de restregar a Ferb en cara lo ocurrido ayer

-no recuerdo nada de ayer –mintió Ferb

-cuando vi ayer lo que vi –siguió el misterioso muchacho- supe algo: ahí afuera habían centenares de personas separadas de sus familias... y no sabes tampoco la enorme carga que he de llevar en mis hombros. Ni siquiera tienes idea... –y antes de que continuara Ferb se giró bruscamente y con el todo mas ácido que su voz le permitía dijo

-¿te sientes responsable? –cuestionó casi en un grito Ferb- ¡es por mi culpa que Heinz Doofenshmirtz esté donde esté! ¡es por mi culpa que Danville esté en ruinas! ¡es por mi culpa que miles de familias estén separadas! ... –la siguiente frase la pronunció en un tono bajo pero que el de la capa podía oír- y es por mi culpa... que mi hermano esté perdido –dicho esto Ferb se giró y dándole la espalda dijo- todo eso... todo esto... y todo lo sucedido en estos días... todo es mi culpa –y sin mas que decir Ferb salió apresuradamente del sitio, Perry se quedó parado sin saber que decir o hacer (hablando en figurativo al poner la palabra "decir" ) miró al de la capa que se había quedado aunque estupefacto también iracundo y extrayendo de su bolsillo un lápiz y un papel escribió algo rápido y poniéndolo en su boca se acercó al de la capa como un ornitorrinco normal

-¿uh? –cuestionó cortamente, tomó el papel y vio como Perry se alejaba rápidamente, el papel tenía una única palabra "_perdónalo_" decía el papel, el de la capa levantó la mirada y observó a Perry a lo lejos, este lo estaba mirando y en un santiamén desapareció en el horizonte, el de la capa volvió a leer la única palabra escrita en el papel, como por inercia susurró una frase

-"es un ornitorrinco... no hacen la gran cosa" –repitió el de la capa, se giró y decidió volver donde estaba Nicolé.

*Con Ferb*

Solo deseaba sacarse toda la rabia contenida de encima, se metió dentro de un edificio en ruinas y una vez ahí se puso a golpear fuertemente con los puños la pared una y otra y otra vez, después de varios golpes empezó a golpear cada vez mas débil hasta que dejó de hacerlo, cayó de rodillas y respiró agitadamente mientras veía como sus nudillos a pesar de los guantes sangraban, siguió respirando profundo hasta que al levantar levemente la mirada se encontró con un par de botas, levantó completamente la mirada y vio que se trataba de aquella muchacha que por circunstancias del destino no le había dicho su nombre

-¿estás bien? –cuestionó, había que admitir, que de cierta forma a Ferb la voz de la niña era como música para sus oídos, Ferb se sentó y a su lado se sentó ella

-quítate los guantes por favor –pidió la chica, Ferb obedeció y la muchacha pudo ver sus nudillos totalmente lastimados- ¿por qué te has puesto así de repente? ¿acaso pasó algo malo para que te dedicaras a golpear una pared?

-es... complicado –contestó Ferb

-¿complicado? –preguntó la niña con un cierto deje de interés y de inocencia

-si, complicado –repitió Ferb con una cierta sonrisa, le alegraba en sobremanera el poder hablar con ella

-creo que jamás entenderé a los hombres –comentó la niña con una amplia sonrisa

-¿crees que ustedes tienen problemas? Por favor –respondió Ferb con un tono que estaba entre la burla y la gracia

-si que los tenemos, ustedes son demasiado complicados –respondió entre risas la chica

-si nosotros somos complicados ustedes lo son mas –agregó Ferb

-claro que no –comentó con una sonrisa la niña- ... eso que te molesta... –agregó de pronto, giró la mirada a él sin poder evitar que un par de mechones de su cabello quedaran suspendidos en el aire- ¿me lo puedes contar? No diré nada

-¿por qué tan de repente estás tan interesada en el tema? –curioseó Ferb, la niña bajó la mirada y dijo

-por alguna razón... no me gusta verte así...

-¿así?

-es decir... es que yo... –hace una pausa para dar un resoplido que levanta unos mechones de su cabello- es complicado

-¿y no que ustedes eran mas fáciles de entender? –cuestionó Ferb

-bueno, lo somos, pero también tenemos nuestros enigmas –la muchacha levantó la mirada y vio por una grieta que estaba atardeciendo- bueno, tengo que seguir mi camino

-¿a dónde? –cuestionó Ferb

-a donde deba ir, últimamente me mandan de un equipo a otro, mi padre era médico y sé un poquito de medicina gracias a él, es por eso que soy muy requerida, aunque eh de decirte, a veces como espía doy pena –agregó con una risilla burbujeante

-¿a sí? –Ferb pone una mano en el hombro de su acompañante- si pudiste llegar aquí sin que los Norm-Bots te pesquen considero que eres buena

-gracias, significa mucho –y dicho esto se pone de pié ocasionando que Ferb haga lo mismo – para la próxima, ten mas cuidado –y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla, Ferb se puso fugazmente rojo y la muchacha salió rápidamente del sitio, cuando Ferb se despierta de su trance chasquea la lengua con el paladar en señal de enojo

-¡rayos! ¡otra vez olvidé preguntar su nombre! –agregó enojado Ferb a la nada, de pronto, tal como al inicio de este capítulo alguien lo sorprendió por atrás y ese alguien era Perry otra vez

-se te está haciendo una mala costumbre –comentó Ferb con una mirada acusatoria

-_lo siento _–escribió Perry con una sonrisa un poco tonta- _ya veo que estás enamorado de esa niña _–Perry lo mira con sonrisa pícara lo cual ocasiona que Ferb se sonroje

-yo... ¡eso no es cierto! –exclama Ferb avergonzado

-_fingiré que te creo ¿de acuerdo?_-escribe Perry con una mirada acusatoria, sin embargo después se puso serio- _¿no crees que te pasaste un poco con el de la capa? _–al leer esto Ferb borra su sonrisa y pone una expresión seria

-... no quiero hablar del tema –dijo entre dientes Ferb

-_no me salgas con eso de nuevo, explícame tanto lo de ayer como lo de hoy _–exigió Perry

-no quiero hablar del tema –repitió Ferb, había presionado fuertemente los puños

-_explícame lo de ayer y también lo de hoy _–volvió a exigir Perry con una mirada muy furiosa

-¡está bien! ¡me sentí frustrado ayer! ¿Sí? Y hoy me dejé llevar, ¿satisfecho? –cuestionó con cierta exasperación Ferb

-_ni lo uno ni lo otro es excusa, Ferb, tu comportamiento estos últimos días me ha preocupado mucho, estás diferente_

-¿diferente en que sentido? –quiso saber Ferb

-_pues, hablas mas que antes, te enfureces con facilidad ante el de la capa, lo has cogido como una persona hostil solo por el hecho de tus pesadillas, y una que hasta ahora no me has contado porque no te lo he exigido, Ferb, esto es serio, me preocupas_

-Perry, basta –comentó en un murmullo Ferb

-_no quería llegar a esto, créeme que no... ¿cuál fue tu tercera pesadilla?_

-No es necesario que la sepas –concluyó Ferb

-_¡la verdad! _–exigió Perry, su mirada estaba encendida de rabia

-no es necesario que la sepas –repitió Ferb, si Perry estaba enojado antes ahora estaba mas que rabioso, ya dejando de lado su formalismo ante su amo lo cogió sin previo aviso del cuello de la camisa y lo azotó contra la pared en un movimiento brusco, tan pronto hizo esto Perry levantó el celular frente a Ferb con la misma frase de antes

-_la verdad _–exigió una vez más, Ferb dio un quejido ante el golpe que recibió en su espalda y al verse en la obligación finalmente dijo

-... él me asesinaba... –comentó en tono seco, Perry lo soltó inmediatamente y puso una cara de extrañeza, Ferb no necesitó que escribiese en el celular porque sabía que claramente en su mirada se reflejaba un "_¿qué?_" , Ferb sonrió irónico una vez más

-lo que oíste... el de la capa me asesinó en mi último sueño, me amenazó con no soltar a Phineas a menos de que hiciera lo que dijera y lo único que me pidió fue que permaneciera quieto, sacó un arma y me disparó –contó Ferb detalladamente- tenía como cebo a Phineas –Perry se quedó totalmente sin palabras

-_Pero Ferb..._ –escribió el semi acuático titubeando- _si aquel chico planeara hacerte daño ya lo habría hecho, además, no olvides que si alguien intentara hacerte daño, primero tendría que pasar sobre mí... eres mi amigo y también mi amo, no dejaré que te pase nada malo, lo prometo_

Tan pronto Ferb leyó eso sonrió mientras decía "gracias", Perry le dio un abrazo que fue bien recibido por Ferb, iban caminando de regreso cuando Ferb irrumpió el silencio

-pero que conste, no estoy enamorado –bromeó Ferb, Perry sonrió

-_como dije antes... fingiré que te creo _–y regresaron bromeando alegremente durante todo el camino, era de noche y el de la capa estaba afuera del escondite mirando distraídamente al techo, vio a Ferb aproximarse con Perry detrás de él caminando en cuatro patitas, el de la capa entró antes de que Ferb lo hiciera y se sentó cerca de la fogata que habían hecho entre él y Nicolé quien por cierto ya estaba dormida debido a lo tarde que era.

Tan pronto Ferb entró notó a Nicolé dormida y al de la capa sentado mientras se recargaba en una pared, no dijo nada y se sentó cerca del Fuego en un punto neutro entre los otros dos ya mencionados, Perry se echó a su lado para que el calor del fuego lo abrigara

-yo vigilaré –comentó Ferb, el de la capa no dijo nada, solo asentó con la cabeza como gesto de aprobación, después de varios minutos todos quedaron dormidos salvo Ferb que se volteó hacia el de la capa y pudo notar que roncaba pero muy levemente.

-_me gustaría saber que se trae entre manos _–se cuestionó Ferb a sus adentros, volvió la mirada al fuego que estaba aun encendido y casi al instante se sobresaltó al oír algo

-aléjense... debes correr –susurró el de la capa, Ferb giró la mirada a él interesado por saber si aun iba a decir algo mas

-él... no debes... –el de la capa hizo un largo silencio, y lo siguiente que Ferb escuchó le heló la sangre y encendió su ira- corre, Phineas...

-¡¿como lo sabes? –cuestionó Ferb, todos se despertaron de golpe, incluso el de la capa, Ferb volvió a repetir- ¿cómo lo sabes?

-¿saber qué? –indagó el de la capa en una total confusión.

-¿qué sucede Ferb? –interrogó alterada Nicolé

-¿cómo sabes ese nombre? –preguntó Ferb entre dientes- ¿dónde has oído ese nombre?

-¿qué nombre? –cuestionó el de la capa de la misma forma, Ferb se puso de pie, y ahora lo que todos estaban viendo en él era totalmente diferente

-¿dónde has oído el nombre de Phineas? ¿qué sabes de ese chico? –cuestionó Ferb, el de la capa pareció haberse sorprendido

-mas bien ¿tú como sabes ese nombre? ¿acaso lo conoces? –cuestionó el de la capa

-no es tú problema, ¿dónde oíste ese nombre? –volvió a preguntar Ferb, las cosas se ponían tensas

-no tengo obligación a contestar –respondió por igual, Ferb se acercó al de la capa, aprovechando su poca diferencia de estatura lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa levantándolo en el aire

-¿dónde oíste ese nombre? –cuestionó de nuevo Ferb, el de la capa suspiró al ver que no tenía opción mas que responder

-si quieres saberlo... –habló el muchacho- te llevaré con el equipo alfa y lo sabrás todo

-espero que seas de palabra

-yo siempre cumplo mis promesas... siempre

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Hola, ya ven como se han puesto las cosas, para quien me dijo que exigía saber quien es el de la capa (ya sabes que te hablo a ti jujujuju) por ahora no lo diré, pero tal vez, quizá pronto lo sepas... quizá mas pronto de lo que crees. Nos vemos =D see ya!


	5. para los que conocen a crazy2025

Para aquellos que son fans de mi desaparecida Crazy 2025 (que yo ya sé que no va a volver... jamás)

Si hay alguien que aun conserve su fanfic guardado o que tenga todos los capítulos por favor, se lo pido de rodillas *se arrodilla* hagan el favor de pasármelos por correo, ¡se los agradecería toda mi vida!

Quisiera quedarme con el único recuerdo de la que fue mi loca compañera de fanfics, y ese recuerdo es conservar su fanfic en mi computadora, hay muchos capítulos que me encantaron y la persona que me prometió pasármelos no lo hizo (y esa persona... ese querido amigo... tampoco va a volver supongo)

Como pueden apreciar, las personas a las que aprecio se van poco a poco... por lo menos quiero conservar un lindo recuerdo de ellas así que se los pido, si alguien conserva ese fic hágame el favor de pasármelo

Para los que no saben como se llama, se llama **"Un cambio radical en todos los sentidos" **amaré a la persona que me haga el favor de pasármelo

Gracias.


End file.
